


Crash into me

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Alex is engaged....or is he?
Relationships: Forrest Long & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Roswell New Mexico or any charecters.

It was raining...pouring actually. A steady thumping on the metal of the airstream. Michael lay on his bed reading. An electric flicker of lightning lit up the sky outside the window and faded and along with it the electrics in the airstream died.  
"Damn it!" Michael cussed. Standing he stomped barefoot to the door ready to go out and check the generator. He threw open the door and stopped surprised to find Alex practically stood on his doorstep. A torch in one hand and a bag in the other.  
"Alex." For a second Michael just stared at him. A rumble of thunder jogged him from his stupor. "Come inside."

Alex stepped into the airstream dripping rain water onto the floor.  
"The storm knocked the power off all over town so I brought you these." Alex offered the bag and Michael took it smiling at the sight of a jumble of different candles and a packet of lighters inside.  
"Thanks. Do you want a beer or something?" Michael offered. Alex shifted in place restlessly.  
"No I.. I uh came to talk to you about something." Michael wanted to reach out and smooth the dripping hair out of Alex's face, but they weren't at that stage, not yet.  
"Have you found something?" Michael knew Alex was still working through the encrypted files from Jesse Manes computer.  
"No." Alex flicked his hair from his eyes. "Its more..personal." Michael frowned sitting down on the bed he waved Alex to do the same. Alex took off his wet jacket and then perched on the bed some distance from Michael. "Forrest asked me to marry him."  
The sound of glass breaking was audible above the rumble of thunder. Michael was sat tense his hand curled into a fist on his knee.  
"Well...Congratulations." He managed standing up and reaching for a shirt to pull up over his head. His voice sounded flat to his own ears.  
"That's all you're going to say?" Alex asked quietly.  
" Yeah." Michael agreed, staring fixedly outside the window. " Thats great Alex."   
He couldn't look at Alex, not without unleashing a whole bunch of emotions that Alex was not ready for, hell Michael wasnt ready for. Michael wanted to scream, punch something, ask Alex not to marry him, to chose Michael. Alex stood and pulled on his coat ready to leave.  
"I said no Guerin." He almost whispered, hand on the door handle. "Because of you." Alex slipped out into the rainy night.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael goes after Alex

Lightning flashed as Alex reached his car. Pulling open the door he climbed inside. He pulled away from the junkyard at speed heading out of Roswell, his emotions in turmoil. Calling it off with Forrest had been the right thing to do. What was harder was working out exactly what he had with Michael. It wasnt until the rocky outcroppings loomed in front of him that Alex realised he had driven out into the desert. Suddenly every warning light illuminated on the dashboard, the car shuddered and died.  
"What?" Alex turned off the engine and tried to start it. Nothing...Headlights illuminated from behind him and Alex knew what had happened. He stormed out of the car ready for a fight.  
"Did you break my car?" He demanded stomping up to Guerin who was also stood in the rain.  
"Shut up Alex!" Michael gritted out. Grabbing Alex he pushed him up against his car roughly and kissed him. Alex was furious with Michael, for not saying what he felt, for holding back, for making Alex realise how hurt Michael had been each time he walked away or stayed silent. But Michael knew how to kiss, what started as a clash of teeth and snarling mouths changed into something deeper. Alex shuddered as Michael nipped at his neck, his mouth hot velvet. Michael lifted him so he was almost lying on the bonnet and came down on top of him.   
"I'm not having sex on a car bonnet Guerin." Alex gasped even as he pulled Michael down for another kiss. Michael pinned his hands against the metal with a smirk. "Doesnt look like your in a position to give orders private." He teased. Alex kissed him deeply, then ran his tongue across the stubble of Michael's chin, tasting skin and rain. His lips found a path up the curve of Michael's jaw and he nipped at the soft flesh of Michael's ear.  
"Fuck," Michael breathed. The bonnet groaned beneath them as a spark of white electric rent the sky. "We should move."  
Michael pulled back from Alex offering his hand to help him. He hearded Alex into the truck and climbed inside.  
"Where are we going?" Alex asked as Michael started the truck. Both men were dripping wet and breathing hard. "There's something I want to show you." Michael glanced at Alex who was staring at his car. "We will come back for it Alex."  
"I've never known you turn down sex before." Alex commented. This was new territory for both of them, Alex didn't feel rejected, but he sure as hell was confused.  
"I dont want just sex with you Alex." Michael blurted, even in the dark Alex could see colour lighting his cheeks. "As epic as it is."  
"Is this about Forrest? We broke up Guerin."  
"No." Michael denied. "This is about you, this is about me. I'm tired of waiting.. I told you I want to be good for someone Alex." Michael stopped the truck and turned off the engine. "I want to be good for you." Michael looked at Alex, eyes gleaming. "I want to be the kind of person who can walk right up to you, in front of anybody, that when I offer my hand, you'll take it." Michael opened the door and slipped out. Alex stared at the space where he had been in surprised amazement, it sounded like Michael wanted to be with him. Really with him, a relationship 10 years in the making. Alex opened his car door and stepped out into the storm.


	3. Cosmic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malex revelations

"Your wrong you know?" Alex stood in the mouth of the cave out of the pouring rain. "You have always been good enough for me Michael."

"Even when I was a criminal pawning spools of copper wire?" Michael drawled, hand swiping through his hair.

"Yes! It wasnt about living in an airstream or not   
making money!" Alex bit his lip in frustration. "You have so much potential Guerin and I didn't want that life for you."

"But this is my life. I couldn't go away to school. I stayed for Max, isabel, for you.." Michael confessed.

"I left for you...To keep you safe. Guerin," Alex laughed incredulous, "how did we get it so wrong?" 

Michael sighed pushing off the cave wall with one booted foot he ran a hand through Alex's sodden spiky hair.

"Will you come with me?" He asked offering Alex his hand.

"Any time you call." Alex placed his hand in Michael's as the taller man turned back into the cave and started leading him further.

"You know there have been cases of flash floods during storms even out in the..." Alex's voice faded out as the cave opened into a larger cavern illuminated with shimmering pink and purple glows coming from the three pods in front of him.

"These are." Alex stared into Michael's eyes and swallowed hard, eyes welling with tears. "Which?" He asked looking at them in turn.

"The right one is mine." Michael explained. Alex released his hand and walked towards the pod.

"This is beautiful Michael." Alex crouched carefully before it. "Can..can I touch it?" 

" I guess. I mean it's never been tried with a human before." Michael squatted next to Alex.

Alex reached out his hand slowly. The membrane felt warm firmer than Alex had expected and a slight charge pulsed beneath his fingers, almost like a heart beat. Alex gasped as a wave swept through his body, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Alex, Alex, let go." Michael pulled his hand away catching Alex's cheeks in both his hands. "Are you ok?" Alex sniffed eyes closed for a moment.

"It felt like you Guerin." Alex opened his eyes, " I have never felt so...loved." Alex confessed. "I love you."

Michael gasped, blinking as tears ran down his cheeks, he lunged forward lips crashing into Alex's. Drowning in his taste, his smell.. His hands reached for the bottom of Alex's shirt..

"What are we doing?" Alex pulled his mouth from Michael's with a husky whisper. Michael grinned, flushed but happy.

"Well private, we are about to have some very cosmic sex." Alex laughed lifting his arms to help Michael remove his shirt....


End file.
